Cigarettes and Coffee
by OTPEmisonxo
Summary: Emily Fields has created a new life for herself in sunny California. Could that all come crashing down after an encounter with a ghost from the past? Emison based but mentions of Haleb, Spoby and Ezria. Rated M.
1. Someone New

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay so this is my first story so please excuse me if it's not up to scratch just yet. With all the lack of Emison in my life, well in all our lives, i felt like this was the only way i could deal with it... Damn you Marlene. Any way i hope you enjoy, this is the first chapter and i will try and upload as often as i can. Please leave reviews as they will help me A LOT! Eveything in italics is a memory/dream/flashback**

 **Lots of Love xox**

* * *

"Fuck that was amazing" Emily breathed out sharply as she rolled off the panting blonde next to her. Emily stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours, whilst the blonde headed girl next to her curled into Em's side and kissed her neck, whilst their sweaty, naked bodies rubbed against each other under the cover that was now pulled up over them. The blonde made a moaning sound and came up to Emily's ear and whispered, "I just can't keep my hands off you this morning".

Emily grunted, as she knew in approximately two hours she would be serving coffee and food to passers by who could actually enjoy their weekend. "Ah don't go there. Unfortunately I have work and you need to study for your exams" the swimmer mumbled out as she turned over to face the blonde on her side.

Emily had been with Kendra for just over a year and half now and to say it had been a whirlwind of passion from the start would be an understatement. Kendra had fell into Emily's in the first week of college. Their dorms faced each other and they constantly kept bumping into each other. Eventually at a party during that week, they found themselves laughing over a large bowl of punch, which then lead onto heated kisses in the random boys washroom. Kendra was a breath of fresh air for Emily. She was confident but not cocky and Emily found that the hottest thing ever. After an awkward second week of college trying to avoid each other after their drunken fling, Emily finally plucked up the courage to ask her out on a date and then the rest is history. After the drama that had taken over the tanned, brunettes life, involving A and everything around the DiLaurentis family, the girls had all practically ran off to college after Charles had been caught. Emily had been offered a full scholarship at UCLA on the Physiological Science course, which she accepted in a flash. As Emily couldn't swim anymore because of the partial tear in her rotary cuff not fully healing, this course still allowed her to gain a qualification within the field that she so desperately wanted to be a part of. Hanna left for New York with Caleb and was studying fashion at NYU and currently in the process of planning her wedding, as Caleb had recently proposed. Spencer finally got into UPenn to do law, which her parents were overjoyed about, and Toby was still working for the police force and going strong with Spencer. Aria pursued her photography dream and after a year of studying at Hollis, transferred to London for a year abroad with her course. Aria and Ezra eventually got back together but no one ever really knew what the status of their relationship was. And then there was Alison. Alison Lauren DiLaurentis- the best and worst thing that ever happened to Emily. Alison had moved away from Rosewood weeks after the incident with A. 19 hours, 11 minutes and 3 seconds after the moment with Emily. One she would saviour for life.

Emily gave Kendra a kiss on the head as her hand travelled up the blonde's tanned beach body, to her waist and lightly scratched her fingernails back down her body. Kendra's body shivered under the swimmers touch and leaned into for a gentle, yet passionate kiss.

"You shouldn't touch me like that Em, if your plan is to leave me for the day because that's just cruel" Kendra lightly giggled as she stared into Emily's gentle brown orbs. Emily huffed like a child and kicked the covers off her and moaned as she lifted her body off the bed. "Well I guess I better get ready for my run" she said as she walked towards her chest of drawers, which held the contents of her running attire.

It was 6:30am on a sunny, Saturday morning. Emily had her earphones in, as she ran over the golden sand under her feet on Saint Monica beach. Her and Kendra had been living together for around 5 months now not far from the beach, which they both loved. As Emily ran her mind drifted towards her friends and how much she missed seeing their faces everyday. She noted to herself to make contact with each of them within the next week. A may of taken her complete high school years away, but she be damned if he took away the most important people in her life. And just like that her mind drifted towards Alison. Emily tried to up her pace and changed the track on her iPod, quickly turning the volume up. Her mind was consumed with sparkling blue eyes, golden blonde waves and dimples that made her knees weak. The flashback of their last encounter flashed through Emily's mind as she tried to stomp it all away with her feet.

* * *

 _Emily stared at her phone and the notification that was so boldly written across it. Missed Call- Ali (4). Why was Alison calling her so much? After everything Emily had been through with Alison, she always found the best way with dealing with her was to avoid her with all possible costs. It saved a hell of a lot of heartache, headaches and stress. Emily placed her phone back down on her bed and placed her head back on her pillow beneath her. All of a sudden her doorbell rang, which caused Em to jump. Although A had been caught, she and the rest of the girls were still slightly jumpy at the smallest of things (which was understandable). Pam Fields, Emily's mother, was working late and her father, Wayne Fields, was still positioned in Texas with the military so Emily lifted herself off her bed and walked down her stairs to answer the door. As she opened the door, her breath caught in her throat. There was Alison standing in front of her, wearing a very short dress and a very beautiful smile. Alison slightly frowned "Hey to you too, Em" the blonde tilted her head as the words rolled of her tongue. Emily's mouth was drying up and fast. Alison walked towards Emily and placed her hand on her arm_

 _"Are you not going to let me in?"._

 _Em opened the door for the girl standing in front of her and Alison walked in the Fields residence. Emily walked up the stairs (which felt like they were never-ending) to her room and sat on her window seat. Alison sat gently next to her. There was a moments silence. Emily shifted slightly feeling the tension in the room build up, whilst Ali just kept glancing out the window and then back at Emily._

 _"Em, I'm leaving Rosewood" the blonde said looking down at her feet as she started fiddling with her fingers. Emily's head quickly turned and she went completely still. Her body felt numb._

 _"What? When?" she managed to get out. Alison stood up and started to walk towards Emily's pin board. The board was covered in photos, mainly of Emily and the three other girls and her dad but Alison gently unpinned a photo of all 5 of the girls together and looked down at it._

 _"Do you remember this day?" the blonde started as she held the photo up. "It was summer and we went to my parents beach house. Hanna ended up getting so drunk that night, that me and you had to sleep in bed with her. Do you remember what I said to you that night, Em?" Alison's blue orbs fell upon Emily's. Emily was confused, angry, hurt and relieved all in one. Emily stood up and walked toward Ali and took the picture out of her hand._

 _"This isn't relevant Ali. You can't just leave. We finally have our lives back! Aren't you sick of constantly running away?" Alison walked towards Emilys bed and sat down slowly tapping the bedding next to her, signaling for Emily to sit down next to her. "Emily come and sit down please and just let me talk for a moment. I promise after I've finished you can say what you want and I won't utter a word, if that's what you want, but please just hear me out. For once just listen to me and take my words in". Emily, still holding the photo in her hand, took a deep breath and done as Alison requested. Over the past few years, Emily knew she had changed from that girl in the photo. She was no longer one of 'Ali's minions' that ran around and done everything she asked. Emily had blossomed. She was no longer in anyone's shadow and she was so confident in the person she was. Alison turned to face Emily, her face slightly flushed, and put her hand on Emilys thigh. Emily turned to face Ali and they just sat there for a minute staring down at the photo in Emily's hand. Emily stared at the blondes lips, the way they perfectly fell into a heart shape. They looked so soft, like they were demanding Emily's attention. Alison started talking. "That night when Hanna had to be taken care of, which may I add wasn't my fault. I only suggested we do two tequila shots, not for her to do ten" The blonde and swimmer both giggled. "But when I rolled over to find you still awake and you asked me why you was my favourite, my answer was in some ways a lie Em. Which you're obviously not surprised about. I told you that you were my favourite because you always made me smile and laugh, which I will admit to be the truth. But honestly speaking now, you have always been my favourite because of the little things you do, which you don't even realize you're doing. Like when we're in the car and you're driving, the way you tap your hand on the steering wheel when a Taylor Swift song comes on because you don't want people knowing you actually love her music. Or when you're hyper and you make silly faces and voices that pop into my head nearly everyday. And when you're cooking you hum Dean Martin songs and do a little dance. When we order food, you always feel the need to add extra hot sauce to everything, but then complain how your mouth is burning after. Them things alone make you special Emily. You need to remember that." Alison started to tear up slightly as she glanced at the stunning swimmer on her side. "After everything we have been through, everything you have been through, you need to keep hold of them little quirks that make you so unique. Emily you have a hold on me and I don't know how you do it but after everything we have both put each other through, I can't stop running back to you and ending up in this exact position. For a while now I've been thinking of how to tell you all this, how to make you understand why I done the things I did so many years ago but to be honest no explanation will ever excuse the fact that I hurt you. I knew you had feelings for me and I just kept on pushing you away. Kept on making you feel so insecure, when the truth is I was the insecure one because you made me feel so alive and loved and I never understood them emotions. You made me want to become a better person Em, become this person I am now and I have you to thank for it." Alison bit on her lip slightly, whilst Emily held the picture in one hand and her hand over her forehead with the other. Alison continued "Eveyrthing I'm saying doesn't have to be taken for gospel if you feel otherwise but I know we share something that I think we both have never had before with anyone else. The night you stayed at mine and we" Alison paused "We shared an intimate moment, I don't regret it Em" Alison grabbed Emilys hand away from her face and kissed it. "I never regret any of our intimate moments. I just wanted you to know that.". Silence fell upon the room whilst Alison still held Emily's hand. The swimmer sat in complete shock. Was Alison telling her that she was in love with her? Was she asking for something? Was she hiding something? Too many thoughts consumed the brunettes mind. She grabbed her hand back from Alison and stood up, walking to her desk, where she placed the photo she had been holding._

 _"Ali, I don't understand. If you're trying to be cryptic, please don't. Yes you have changed but so have I. I'm no longer the girl that used to hang off your every word because, believe it or not, I got sick of that shit" Alison wiped a tear from her face_

 _"Em I'm not trying to convince you of anything, nor am I trying to be cryptic. I'm just telling you how I feel. I'm leaving Rosewood tomorrow morning and I needed to come and tell you that I never used you, not once before i regret it. You were always the light in my life. I just don't want to lose contact with you but I also can't stay here anymore. I understand what you and the others went through was hard, but I also had it hard too. I spent time in jail. I was running around for years trying to find safety and then to find out it was my own brother causing us all this misery. Do you understand how much that broke my heart? I can't bare to watch everyone go by in this town any longer, knowing how hard we all had it. I get people watching me, my dad and Jason like were some sympathy cases. You girls have college and a future ahead of you. I have a lot of working on me to get on with and I can't do that when my past can't escape me." Emily sat back down on the bed next to Alison and positioned herself closer to the emotional blonde. Emily was slightly hurt that Alison was leaving so soon, but she couldn't see the girl she so desperately loved so hurt. Truth be told, Emily understood Ali and actually thought it was the best thing for her but she couldn't help herself being that slightly selfish. Alison was the girl she grew up fantasizing about, the girl she mourned for, the girl she finally got back, the girl she never stopped loving after everything and now Alison was finally telling her that she pretty much felt the same, she was walking out on Emily, yet again. Emily took Alison face in her hand and took a deep breath before finally speaking out._

 _"Ali, I get it. If there's anyone else who gets it, it's the others and me." Ali glanced down and looked back at Em with her smile, her smile she only reserved for the brunette staring back at her. "Please can we just not talk? You were the only one I wanted to see before leaving. Can we spend this time not like emotional wrecks and just enjoy what time we have left?" Emily hands dropped from Alison's face as she lay down on her bed. She held her arms out for the one girl she always wanted to hold. Ali went over to the girl she called her favourite and snuggled into her neck, smelling the fresh scent of cocoa and inhaled it like her life depended on it. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison and buried her nose into her soft blonde curls. This was a moment they would both hold on to for life. As the hours went by, Emily and Ali had laughed and cried and even slightly argued over everything they had been through over the past years and now they were laying side by side under Emily's covers, dressed in sweats and t-shirts, just looking into each others eyes, whilst Emily stroked Alison's face._

 _"Miss DiLaurentis, I'm going to miss you." Emily almost whispered. Alison licked her lips and sighed out "This is so unfair. Please Em just please don't forget me or us? I will wait for you and when the time is right I will always come back running in your arms. I will forward you our address and my new number when we finally get to our new house. Make sure you keep in contact and tell me all about college and your swimming". Emily stared at Alison for a long while knowing what she was about to say may not go down well but would be best for them both._

 _"Ali, I don't think it's best to stay in contact like that. I mean if were going to be living in different parts of the country and I will be at college and god knows where you will be, how are we meant to move on and build ourselves back up if we're never allowing ourselves any space? Yes it will be hard but it doesn't mean that if you need me I won't be there. We will still exchange contact details but I think we both need time." Emily hated herself for practically knocking back the towns 'It Girl' but she knew it was for the best. Alison needed to grow and mature and if being away from her past was the way to do that, Emily wasn't going to be a helper in that process, she would hinder it. Alison stayed silent and then just gently pressed her lips against Em. Emily could taste pineapple mixed with a concoction of pain, love and salty tears. They kissed until they felt like their lips were bruised. Emily came out of the kiss, short of breath and looked at Alison confused. Alison bit down on her lip and stated "If this is goodbye for good, at least let me give you a real farewell" And as she completed her sentence, she flung her T-shirt over her head and straddled the young swimmer whilst quietly mumbling something which Emily was sure sounded like "I Love You"._

* * *

The brunette stopped and flung her earphones out of her ears. That night happened almost 3 years ago and the two girls hadn't spoke since. In fact no one heard from Alison at all. Hanna once was sure she saw Alison in JFK airport but after an hour of running around, she had no luck and needed to board her plane. Emily was out of breath. She had been running on autopilot and luckily was only a few blocks away from home. She glanced at the watch on her wrist and realised she only had an hour to get home, shower, get dressed, eat and leave for work. Emily loved Kendra. She didn't doubt it at all. Kendra listened to all of Emily's problems and only respected her more. Emily knew she was lucky to have a girl like Kendra, but that still didn't stop her from thinking about Alison. Alison was and would always be a touchy subject for Emily. Em forced Alison to the back of her mind and took a light jog back home.

By the time Em had gotten back, Kendra was showered, dressed and now cooking breakfast for the two of them. Emily crept up behind the blonde and grabbed her around the waist. "Mmm that smells so good babe" She said as she kissed Kendra's ear. Kendra smiled and turned to face Emily. Kendra was around the same height as Emily, which made kissing so much easier.

"Well I think you need to get your sexy ass in the shower and get dressed before it burns or gets cold" Kendra said as she leaned into Em's lips and kissed her quickly.

Emily did as she was told and showered, got dressed and had breakfast with the woman she loved. After breakfast, Kendra cleared the plates and told Emily she needed to leave. Em grabbed her purse and her car keys and kissed Kendra goodbye.

"Start studying for your exam babe! I want to see proof of notes when I'm home" Emily shouted as she left the house. Emily jumped in her car and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She cared for Kendra an awful lot and always felt so guilty when her mind travelled to Alison. Emily shook off that shitty feeling and started up the car.

Emily had been working at a little café, called 'Kafe K', down by the beach for just under a year now. It wasn't perfect but it allowed her to pay her bills, whilst she studied and she enjoyed being so close to the beach, especially on the weekend. If she couldn't be out having fun with the passers-by on the beach, at least she could watch. Luckily Emily's friend Abi, from UCLA, also worked at 'Kafe K' and was working todays shift with her and them shifts were always fun. Em parked up and head into work and could already tell that today was going to be busy. Abi was a short, red headed quirky girl and reminded Emily of Aria in many ways. As she got changed out the back into something more suitable, Abi entered the staff room whining

"Today is going to be so busy Em. I can't be dealing with half of the people we've had already with their attitudes and screaming children, please hurry and save me" The red head dropped her lip and made a little baby face to Em which made the brunette chuckle.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Keep your apron on!" Both girls exited the back room and started their tedious shift.

By Half 12, Emily was already starting to get a headache as more customers were now entering. Being summer and the weekend made it Emily's least favourite time to be working. Most students were now finishing off for the summer, with the odd exam, so that added even more to the custom. Abi was taking orders at the till, whilst two other staff members, Ben and Lily, were making the food/drinks. That left Emily on waiting duty. She normally didn't mind waiting on people, but when it got bus,y especially in the heat of summer, it caused her to feel flustered. Abi called Emily over and handed her four drinks to give to some customers who was sitting outside. The red head quickly listed off some names "Okay so you have two Americano's for a woman named Holly, an Iced Chai Tea latté for Millie and a smoothie for Calum". Emily nodded and took the drinks from her friend. As she exited the front doors she called their names out and waited to hear people shout for her over to their tables. Calum and Millie were sitting together which was a touch and were also great tippers, Em noted. She kept calling out for Holly but no one answered. Eventually she was just about to give up when she saw a Blonde jogging towards her waving her hand. She was wearing a yellow bikini, Chanel sunglasses and an oversized black fedora hat. She was smoking a cigarette, holding a black purse and was slightly out of breath. Emily's breath caught in her throat. The blonde coming towards her looked too familiar and it made her heart race. The blonde started catching up to Emily and started saying

"Hey sorry I'm Holly,we went and sat further down towards the beach" Emily recognised the voice and slightly tilted her head but then scolded herself because she knew what her mind was trying to do. Alison was gone out of her life now and what made Em feel worse was how disappointed she felt when she realised this wasn't Ali running towards her. She finally spoke up to the girl

"Oh that's fine don't worry about it, a lot of people do that. I would too. It's boiling hot today".

The blonde was fumbling with her purse

"Hang on, I need to leave you a tip. I feel bad. You're so busy and here I am taking up your time." Emily smiled and tried to tell the blonde it was fine but she insisted. Finally the blonde looked up and gasped. Emily stood back and felt like she had been punched over and over again in the stomach. The blonde took of her large sunglasses and put her cigarette out on the floor. "Holy shit Americano, fancy bumping into you here. What's more fucking weird is that you're serving me two americano's" Emily was lost for words. How could she be so stupid? She handed over the two drinks and went to run back into the store. She needed to get home. She needed to get away from this. She kept trying to tell herself all this time that the past was something she never cared for anymore, but now she was being faced with it, it was like for once in the past 3 years Emily was faced with the truth. She cared more for the past than she actually believed. The blonde called back after her "Americano, hey! Your money?! Don't make me run again. Heels are not made for fucking light cardio, JESUS!". Emily ignored her, pushed past customers out to the staff's toilet. She threw water over her face and looked her now pale face in the mirror. Abi banged on the toilet door asking if Emily was okay but all Emily could keep thinking was:

"If Cece is here, who else is she with?"


	2. Success, Wealth and Sexiness

**Authors Note:**

 **Heyyyy, i'm back again with a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! I've basically set this story around a collection of Otis Redding songs (which the title so gladly shows :D). It may help to listen to the songs when they're mentioned, just to help understand the story at a deeper level.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the finale but i just wanted to note that i decided not to make Cece/Charlotte/Charles A in this fic. I have a story in mind for that, which i've already started briefly planning.**

 **Many thanks for all your support. It means a lot. Okay i'll stop rambling now... Enjoy the new chapter.**

 **All things in italic represent dreams, memories or self thoughts/speech (if that makes any sense? Ha).**

* * *

Alison DiLaurentis sighed, whilst rubbing her temples. Her newest assistant Amy was talking at Alison but her words were going through one ear and out the other.

"Okay, enough!" Alison finally croaked out. "You're officially giving me a migraine!"

Amy was a petite brunette, with golden bronzed skin, piercing green eyes and the dress she was wearing certainly highlighted her assets, which Alison kept finding herself speaking to instead of the new girls face. Her looks screamed confidence, but around the Blonde she was definitely a mess.

"Please, just leave the schedules on my desk and I will sort it out tomorrow" Alison mumbled. Today was dragging on way too long.

Alison's new assistant Amy was a bright and happy young girl, although sometimes being that bright and happy is not a good thing. Today had been one of those days, where if Alison was the 'Queen Bee' she used to have been, she would have shouted all types of abuse at the petite brunette. Ali glared an infamous 'Alison DiLaurentis glare' at the girl standing so nervously. The truth is Alison had changed from her former ice queen days but the sassiness in her still remained and that sassiness and confidence was what made her so successful within her chosen sector. Alison was one of the top newest fashion designers at the moment and that title brought a ton of press, money and stress. Amy walked towards Alison and placed the pile of paperwork gently on her desk. She waited for a brief moment to see if Alison would respond. Alison looked up and down at the assistant and felt an urge to throw everything off her desk and throw the girl all around her office, but she contained herself. She didn't need more stress at work and after all the other assistants Alison had made her way through, she thought it would be in her best interest to actually be on a professional level with Amy.

The office they were placed in was clean, white and smooth and money oozed left right and centre. To say Alison was wealthy would be an understatement. After she left Rosewood, the DiLaurentis' made the massive move to Florida. Unfortunately two years after the move, Alison's father passed away of a heart attack, shocking both his children. Luckily, Kenneth DiLaurentis was smart enough to leave all his assets for Jason and Ali, which provided them an income and certainly covered the small, intimate funeral the two children had held for him. Alison, for a while, found herself unmotivated and too broken to persist through her grief to pursue her ambitions. Jason didn't allow Ali to fall down a bad route though. After everything the two siblings had been through in the past, they had found themselves closer now than ever before. One Friday morning, Jason pulled Alison out of bed and made her eat breakfast for the first time that week.

 _The sun was piercing through the windows. Alison noted that it was the first time she had seen sunlight in the past 72 hours, since her father's funeral. The blonde sat at the dining table and fiddled with the strings on her sweatpants, whilst Jason was shouting at Ali from the kitchen about something. She couldn't make out his words, just his voice. Over the last month Alison had found herself becoming extremely skilled when it came to blocking people out. She had picked up a sour attitude towards most things, mainly because she was convinced that's all people ever seemed to do to her and maybe she deserved that. Maybe she deserved to be left without parents or any stability in her life. Maybe she deserved loosing her friends and a place she could call home. Her mind kept pondering to all the bad things she had done in life and she felt her swollen, glazed eyes fill up with tears. It was only until she was uncontrollably sobbing she felt her brother's arms embrace the blonde's body._

 _"_ _Ali, shh, it's okay." Jason whispered into the blonde's ear._

 _Alison found herself gripping Jason around his collar of his work shirt with every single bit of strength she had left in her body. They sat in that same position for a while until Alison's howling had reduced to small snuffles and a very tear stained collar. Jason cleared his throat and kissed his sister on the head and pulled away to look at the blonde in front of him. He always knew women and men threw themselves at his baby sister, the attention she attracted wasn't a secret but as he stared into his sisters broken eyes, he knew right there in that moment that he wasn't allowing a single thing to have even the slightest advantage to break his sisters heart ever again._

 _When the two siblings left Rosewood, they found themselves in this sort of situation quite regularly, especially when Alison decided to have a drink. Jason reminisced on the times he would drive around Florida, trying to find his drunken, broken, little sister. She would usually be on the beach, holding a bottle of wine, crying over the life she left behind in Rosewood and the drunken discussions they would hold would always end around one person. That person was Emily Fields. Jason has sat through Alison's heartbreak. So had her best friend Cece. They managed to pick her up off her feet, along with Mr. DiLaurentis, and helped her start making investments and working towards the career path she always dreamed of. Fashion. Jason knew, deep down, Alison would never fully heal when it came to Emily. As he continued to stare at Ali, she wiped her face and snuffled._

 _"_ _Jas, why are you staring at me like this?" The blonde's voice was tiny and demure. A complete change from her usual confident tone._

 _Jason reached out and placed his hands on Alisons, frail shoulders._

 _"_ _Listen to me Ali. You have come a long way from the position you were in two years ago. I didn't even like the person you was, but that didn't mean I didn't love you. I've had to endure loosing mom, dad and you. I'm so lucky I still have you here. Right now, every bad thing you have ever done in life will surround your thoughts. We both know you are still grieving over mom also, but mom and dad wouldn't want their precious girl in such a state and now as your big brother I know It's my duty to them and to you to make sure you don't give up. Running away from your problems may seem like it's an easy option, heck even I've thought about doing it numerous times but honestly Alison, what will it do for you in the long run? You have just started to get your foot in the door of the fashion industry. This pain you are feeling, this pain we're both feeling will eventually pass. Things might not feel easier but we have each other and it's time we embraced that."_

 _Alison sat staring back at her older brother. He was slightly frowning and his blonde hair was messy, most likely because Alison at some point had grabbed it whilst in her emotional state. She was honestly stuck for words, but as she looked back in her brother's eyes, she felt the something within her change. She felt something, which only one other person had shown her in a pure, manor. She felt love. Love that was unconditional and so powerful, that in itself gave Alison the strength to do what she done next._

 _Alison smirked at her brother and pushed his hands off her shoulders._

 _"_ _Shut up ya freak. Where's my breakfast? I'm withering away over here"._

 _Jason lightly chuckled and stood up and exited towards the kitchen._

As Alison within the next year, grew stronger so did her bank account and credibility. All her investments, late nights, internships and bitchy bosses had paid off. Eventually at an event in Paris, Marc Jacobs himself was impressed with Alison's designs and passion for the industry and described her as "new, fresh and a complete change over for the fashion business." That was the start of a brand new pathway for Alison, but as her career expanded, she found herself getting more and more lonely, but she knew that if she didn't have Jason to give her that kick up the ass, she wouldn't be where she was today.

"Alison? Alison, are you listening? Phillip's team is constantly emailing me. You will need to send him a direct reply if you want sort this out yourself". The bronze, brunette was still standing in front of Alison, awaiting a reply.

The fashion designer was so caught up in her thoughts she had completely blocked Amy out.

"Sorry Amy, yes I will reply as soon as possible. Also whilst we're on the subject, have we had confirmation from the finance sector? We need to know prices in advance before we fly out over the weekend?" Ali flashed Amy a smile- a notorious, flirtatious smile that Alison had certainly developed even further in the past year. Screwing her newest addition to the team was always fun for Ali but eventually they would always end up catching some emotional attachment towards the blonde and that's not what she wanted. She was immune to that drama.

Amy glanced down at Alison and blushed.

"Yes, I have printed out the confirmations and left them in the pile for you to oversee. Is that all for Today Alison?" The assistant could feel her cheeks flushing the more she looked at the stunning blonde in front of her.

Alison knew this reaction all too well and pushed the sexual tension in the room aside and glanced at her diary. Playing hard to get was another tick of the trade she knew she had mastered.

"Yes Amy, that's all. You can go home now"

Amy smiled at Alison and said her goodbyes. As she was just about to exit the room, Alison called out her name.

"Amy, it's Ali by the way. Call me Ali" the blonde knew she was being too flirtatious because truth be told; she hated people calling her Ali. Ali was a nickname that was used only by the people that knew her on some emotional level, not just physical. But it had been a long day and Alison was slightly sexually frustrated and bored. She gave the assistant a wink.

Amy smiled and slightly licked her lips.

"Okay, goodnight Ali. Call me if you need anything"

And there it was, the line the blonde had heard every time she sent out signals.

* * *

Alison pushed herself away from her desk on her chair and looked out of her window. No matter how many hours a day Alison was stuck behind this desk, the view of New York City never failed to take her breath away. She had only been living here the past 3 months, since her new office had opened and she loved it. The blonde felt a dull ache in her temples, causing her to squint her eyes and rub them for the 20th time that day. Alison had been bombarded with work the past few weeks. A major fashion show was coming up, showcasing previews of all the new fall collections from a variety of designers. Alison just happened to be one of them.

The sight of the over powerful skyscrapers and office blocks were definitely a complete different view to what she was brought up around. Rosewood was a tiny dot on the map compared to this. As Rosewood entered Alison's mind she slightly flinched. Sensitivity surrounded that part of Alison's life, and as she tried to refrain herself from thinking back upon the pain and memories that surrounded her in her teens, she couldn't help but think of her first love. Emily. Alison stood up from her seat and glanced around her office. She made her way to the big mirror on the rear left wall and glanced at her reflection. God had certainly blessed Alison with good looks. Since she had left Rosewood, the blonde's hair was even longer, reaching just above her ass. The curls she had once been infamous for were now changed to straight locks. Puberty was a blessing for Ali. She had filled out in all the right places and her baby fat had been replaced with toned muscles and a tiny waist.

As Alison glared at herself, her eyes bright and blue, her lips plumped and painted red, her skin bronzed and soft she sighed and felt a pang deep down in her chest. Emily always entered Ali's mind every day that had passed since they last saw each other. The blonde remembered how adamant Emily was on their separation as friends, let alone something more than that. She knew Emily would always be her vice. Her guilty pleasure. But this was all too much of a habit for Ali now. She knew she would always love Emily but after that day, she knew she couldn't allow her back into the new life she had created for herself.

Alison reached down and took her Valentino heels off and walked back over to the window to watch the night-lights. She had loved Emily for so long now, that she actually didn't want to stop. Her heart ached and urged for the swimmer she once could throw her arms around and squeeze. Frustrating as it was, Ali knew how tired Emily was of the contant fight for something with the blonde and because of that Ali knew she deserved to be free of her.

Alison's fingers trailed over her lips and she closed her eyes thinking of her mermaid.

 _Alison woke up to the sound of her alarm. She tried to blink it away, but eventually she knew she had to switch it off and get up. As she glanced over to her side, she was greeted with the view of the woman of her dreams, with her back facing her, naked from the waist up with the sheet they both shared covering her bottom half. She smirked and leaned over the brunette and placed kisses to the bottom of her back, trailing them up slowly until she reached her neck and started to nibble causing a small moan escape from Emily's mouth. The events of last night started swirling her mind..._

Ali shook her head and scolded herself for feeling this vulnerable. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 11:34pm. The blonde walked back over to the mirror and finger combed her hair and reapplied some make-up. She was dressed head to toe in designer clothing. Her skirt reaching just above her knees, clung to her legs and showed just how toned Alison had gotten over the years. Her blouse was starting to feel restricting, so she unbuttoned a few top buttons and then brushed herself down, fixing the collar of her Chanel blazer. She put her heels back on and packed away her stuff. The blonde reached into her bag and sighed as she took out her iPhone. What she was about to do, she knew she would eventually regret. But right now in this moment, she honestly didn't give a hell.

As she dialled a number she started turning the lights and equipment off in her office. Ali held the phone to her ear and as she exited her office the person on the other end finally answered.

"Hey Amy. Are you free? You want to come over to mine in say an hour?"

* * *

Alison had always brought attention to herself, even without knowing. Over the past 3-4 years away from Rosewood she had explored her sexuality long enough to know she was pansexual, meaning she dated people not for their gender but for who they were. Alison knew hooking up with Amy was a bad idea but at this point she had already downed a bottle of wine and luckily liquid courage was taking control. Amy was slightly tipsy herself and as she glazed into Alison's eyes, she shivered.

The two girls were standing outside on Alison's balcony to her apartment. If there was one thing Alison was a pro at, this was it. She knew how to get what she wanted and tonight she wanted this girl's head in-between her legs. At least she would numb the pain for another night.

"Woah slow down cocky" The blonde slurred and she commented on how much wine her new assistant had poured into her glass.

"Oh Alison, don't be such a prude" Amy slightly pushed Alison with her shoulder.

Alison bit down on her lip whilst holding her wine glass in front of her mouth. Amy was certainly attractive, funny and ambitious. The former 'Queen Bee' couldn't deny that this girl sitting next to her was a complete catch, but Ali was done with feeling emotions. She needed something so raw and passionate that it would scold her for every thought that she felt the need to over analyse.

The Blondes 3 bedroom apartment, located in Midtown Manhattan, was breath taking. It was decorated with all things elegant and classy, yet simple and sleek. On the right side of her living room was a large collection of vinyl records. Alison loved hearing music in its original form. She knew she might look like most girls her age but when it came to music, it had grown to be her best friend. She loved how just simple lyrics could take her to any place or time and allowed her to escape from anything without actually running away, like she used to. Next to her vinyl collection was her very expensive, vintage vinyl player.

Amy stood up and walked inside the large penthouse apartment and Alison followed, closing the large balcony doors behind her. The assistant was still wearing her all-too-short-and-tight fitted work attire from earlier that day. She twirled around the living room, clearly affected by the alcohol pumping through her system. Ali couldn't help but stare at every feature on the brunette's body. Amy's eyes went straight to Alison's large music collection and chuckled.

"Who knew the queen of fashion was such a music buff?" The brunette was clearly flirting with the blonde at this rate and as she bent down to glance at the records she held her body in way she knew would make Alison weak.

Alison wasn't weak for Amy. Alison smirked to herself because she knew it was Amy who was weak for the successful designer.

"Otis Redding? Okay now we totally have something in common. Is it okay if I touch these? Better yet can I play some?" The brunette tilted her head to the side and took a side of her wine.

Alison lifted her head up a litter higher than normal and licked her lips.

"Be my guest, Amy"

Amy started fumbling around with the player and suddenly music filled the room. Alison closed her eyes as 'The Arms of Mine' by Otis Redding started playing. The song ignited her body and made her feel alive. As she stood their for a while with her eyes shut she pictured Emily's naked body hovering over her, placing kisses all over her face, whilst making Ali whisper Em's name in to her ear.

Ali was taken out of her vision by two arms reaching around her neck. As she opened her eyes Amy was standing in front of her, her wine glass nowhere in sight. Alison felt a slight feeling of disappointment flush over her body. The blonde smiled and placed her arms around the assistants waist _stop thinking Alison._ The brunette started swaying along with Alison and buried her face within Alison's neck. The fashion designer could smell cocoa with a mixture of wine coming from Amy.

Alison started to feel clammy. She closed her eyes and took and deep breath and allowed her chin to rest on the bed of Amy's dark hair. The music, the wine, the scent took Alison off to a place where she once felt truly magical. As the two girls moved to the music, the lyrics started to make Alison think of Emily's smile. The way she pleasured Alison for hours the night before she left Rosewood, leaving her mark all over the blonde's body. Amy started to talk at Alison, but as usual the blonde was blocking all sound out other than the music. The air around Alison felt like it was caving in and within the space of a second she grabbed the petite girl and slammed her up against the wall, pushing her complete body weight over her. Alison didn't care for this girl. Alison made this girl feel like her body was on fire, whilst Alison's heart continued to cold over. She spread the girls legs apart and leaned down towards the brunettes ear and whispered:

"Now will you finally shut the fuck up?"

* * *

The trip to L.A was so far was going to schedule. Alison sat on the plane next to the window and stared out of the it at the sky, which had turned a pinkish, yellow shade. She wasn't the best on planes but she found if she watched the mesmerising sights outside, it soothed her. Cece was sitting next to her reading the new Vogue, whilst Amy sat on the other side of Ce listening to her iPod, occasionally slipping glances to Alison, which Cece found to be uncomfortable.

"Oi Ali, stop slouching. We're finally getting some time away together, please don't depress me in the process" Cece hissed whilst slamming her edition of Vogue down on her lap. She leaned in towards her best friend and whispered into her ear.

"I'm guessing this assistant has delved into your flower too?"

Alison started laughing and rolled her eyes. Typical Cece. Doesn't give a shit what she says or where she says it.

The flight had been smooth so far and with just less that 20 minutes left, the trip had gone faster than expected. The fashion show to attend this weekend was still stressing Alison's team out (who had already travelled out last night), so to help them all out she had hired two young students, who needed the work experience, to take the work slightly off their backs. Her thoughts travelled to the errands she needed to run when off the plane and before she knew it, the plane had landed. The two students she hired would be meeting Ali at LAX airport, whilst Cece and Amy would go ahead to the hotel and get things prepared. She needed Amy out of her hair the next 24 hours as she felt the brunette constantly flirting with her was not going to help the next few days at all. Cece offered to spend tomorrow at the beach with Amy whilst the brunette sent emails and Alison went over the last few details with her team. Alison yawned and brushed down her pale blue sundress. She was not in the mood for correcting these students mistakes today.

As she came off her terminal and into arrivals a sign stating "Miss Rollins" greeted her. After everything that had happened in Rosewood, Alison felt it was necessary to go under a new name; she didn't want to make bad press in the most crucial years of building her career.

As she approached the two females, she greeted them with a big smile and started listing off errands that the team needed to get in line for show. Another sign had greeted Cece and Amy and they left with another driver, not before Amy could get a chance to squeeze Ali's ass, which pissed her off and made her icy demeanour sneak out. Amy winced as she got the coldest glance from Alison.

"Amy, I shall see you later." Alison glared at the assistant. Way to act professional huh?

The two students helped Alison with her luggage into the personal driver's car they had arranged for her. The driver opened the door for Ali and before she slipped in the car she turned to the two girls and held her hand out

"I'm so sorry, I totally forgot to get your names girl."

A tall Asian girl, with bleached hair spoke up announcing her name was Tia. Tia resembled Spencer Hastings all too much, which made Alison slightly cringe. _Stop thinking about the past Ali._ The second girl greeted Alison with a wide smile and held her hand out to be shaken. Alison was taken back with how much she resembled the former ice queen. She was a very beautiful blonde, tanned girl, dressed in shorts and a plain tee, which although simple, highlighted her beauty. Her hair fell in curls down her back, whilst blue eyes met another set of blue.

"Hey, I'm Kendra. We honestly thought we were going to be late. I had an exam this morning. I hope we can be of your assistance Miss Rollins and we are so honoured to be working for you".

Alison automatically felt slightly intimidated, but ignored her feelings to show. This is thee Alison Lauren DiLaurentis. No one can bring her down.

She ignored the girl's opportunity for a hand shake and got into the car, telling the girls to meet her tomorrow at 3pm.

As the car drove off, Alison took a deep breath. She was in L.A. The place she had tried to avoid the past few years. Although shaken, Ali felt slightly at home and she knew why. Emily was still here at college. At that moment Alison promised to herself she wouldn't cave into her emotions and would make sure if she was going to be in the same area as Emily, she would try and avoid her at all costs.

Alison knew her sassiness would come into good use someday. Nothing was going to bring her down anymore.

* * *

 **Authors Ending Note:**

 **So how do you guys feel about Kendra working with Alison?!**

 **I know, I know; Emison still hasn't happened yet, which i'm sure you're not too thrilled about. But personally i feel the fic needs some back story, instead of delving into a rushed representation of Emison. I hope you have enjoyed the newest chapter and i will try and upload again within the next week. Slow burn Emison? Maybe, but i can assure you it's faster that what the actual show is giving us!**

 **Please feel free to review, all constructive criticism will be taken lightly and in to account.**

 **I look forward to updating soon.**

 **Lots of Love!**

 **P.S: I hope you guys enjoyed the Finale!**


	3. For Your Precious Love

**Authors Note:** Ah guys please don't kill me rcbwlbweodibwowwdwdwf245e. I've been away for so long! I'm so sorry. Life being life got in the way and I've now finally finished my degree, moved homes and broke a relationship. Woo aha. I can't tell you all when i will be posting regularly again but i promise you you wont be waiting as long. I hope i haven't made any mistakes in this update! I wrote this on a new device so i'm unsure how this will post. Reviews are always appreciated and i love hearing from you all. I've also got a new story being plotted as we speak so hopefully that will also be up soon! Italics represent flashbacks, thoughts of speech and song lyrics :).

 _"Darling, oh, they keep saying that our love wont grow now,_

 _but honey i want to tell them,_

 _and i just want to show them how in the world do they know,_

 _(if for long as long is long)_

 _for as long as you be in love with me now_

 _i know our love will grow wider, and so deeper than any any ever sea_

 _all the things that i wanted in the world, in this whole wide world,_

 _Is wanting you to be my girl"_

The shift dragged on longer than Emily expected and it was only until she packed up and got into her car she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She took a minute to process her thoughts. She shouldn't be thinking of the "what if's" and maybes. She had an amazing girl in her life. One whose career was just starting to lift off and she knew she should be at home supporting her and kissing her lips until they couldn't breathe any longer, but she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that it was the wrong blonde she saw earlier. Alison was Emily's weak spot and that pissed her off more than anything because she had tried, so many times, to try and move her thoughts and feelings away from her first love.

The truth is when Alison left Rosewood, Emily didn't intentionally cut her out of her life. She at first she kept her distance because she resented the blonde for leaving her. Yet again. The night before Alison left, was special and she didn't ever want to taint that in her mind, so because of the resentment she felt, she gave the complicated situation between them space. When Emily finally went to contact Alison, just in the middle of her move to L.A, she had noticed that she had lost her contact details. She searched everywhere for Alison. In telephone books, online, literally everywhere. If there was one thing the young DiLaurentis was good at, it was disappearing. Eventually she gave up and she never heard from the blonde or about her until Em's mother delivered news of Mr. DiLaurentis' death, which was obviously hot gossip back in Rosewood. Emily was devastated that she couldn't be there for Alison and after that horrid event; she knew the blonde would never forgive her for not contacting her. It was hard for Emily, although Alison went through a heap of termoils back then herself, no one will truly ever understand the horrific events that Emily went through in that dollhouse. Leaving Rosewood and gaining freedom done tremendous amounts of blessings for Em's mind.

Emily closed her eyes and sighed.

 _Alison was straddled over Emily, biting her bottom lip, giving her mermaid that special smirk that turned the swimmer underneath her to a mess._

 _Ali started nibbling on Em's ear, whilst whispering "You have no idea how turned on I am right now. You, Miss Fields, are a goddess"_

 _Emily was lost for words. She had dreamt of this moment for so long, to feel the Queen Bee surrounding her, to watch her unravel at the touch of the swimmer, whilst moaning her name, but now it was happening she was glued to the spot. In this moment, whilst Emily stared back up at Alison she knew she was falling in love with her all over again and it hurt. Hurt so much. She finally had hold of the most precious thing in her life and now within the blink of an eye she was going to be gone again._

 _"_ _Are you just going to keep staring at me? Or will you eventually rip my clothes off?"_

 _And that was it. There was no control over what Emily done next…_

"DAMN IT". Emily smacked the steering wheel and sat in that same position for the next 20 minutes hounded by the memories of Alison's soft skin, her golden locks and her naked body sweating against hers.

* * *

The drive home wasn't as bad as Emily thought, although she did slightly go into autopilot mode. As she opened her front door, she remembered that Kendra would be working late. The apartment felt empty and hollow, which was never a good sign for Emily. She chucked her keys on the table beside the door, hung her jacket up and went straight to fridge for a beer. Emily wasn't a heavy drinker but she enjoyed the occasional drink after work, but unfortunately tonight that wasn't the case. She grabbed the complete case and flopped on the sofa and just as she started getting tangled up in her thoughts, her cell phone started ringing. She pulled the phone out of her pocket to see a name on the display she always found brightened her day and straight away she started rambling.

"Hello trouble. I keep meaning to call you back. How's everything going?" the swimmer opened one of the beers, took a swig and placed it on the floor by the sofa.

"Well, well, well, Miss Emily Fields. It would be nice if you could do that in future. Your life must be so boring without me there to entertain you?"

"Oh Hanna, I can assure you its more like annoy me that entertain me!" Emily had to chuckle. Hanna had been her best friend ever since Alison had left Rosewood all those years ago.

"Well, I would usually throw back a sassy comment but I'm going to let you off. You're too weak to handle me anyway."

Emily found herself chattering and laughing away to Hanna for a good hour. They caught up on everything they could, through a phone, until Emily broke the lighthearted conversation and decided to tell Hanna what had happened earlier that day.

"Emily, you need to calm down. Just because Cece Fucking Drake the Ache has decided to arise from the shadows, doesn't mean Alison is going to appear. They were friends Em; just like we are and hey would you look at that! Here I am in New York, whilst you're in L.A."

"Hanna, I don't need the sarcasm okay? It's just got me stressing out. I finally thought that after all this time I was actually over Alison. Can you believe that? I tried my hardest. I didn't even contact her, like I promised and you have no idea what that done to me. I just don't know how I will react to seeing her again after these last few years"

"Ok. Listen. Em, you have a great girlfriend, who cares about you so much. Don't throw it all away on a past full of pain and torture. I sometimes have continuous nightmares on the hell we went through back then. Don't start doing this to yourself now. Forget about it and move on with your normal routine. You most likely will never see each other again."

And just as Emily was about to respond, she heard the front door open and her name being called.

"Han look I got to go, Kendra's just got in."

"Emily you better call me this week. You can't avoid this sexy piece of ass for too long."

"Goodbye Hanna."

Emily smiled to herself at the thought of her best friend. Hanna really did mean so much to Emily and she really needed to start making extra effort into their friendship. Into her friendship with all three girls really. She made a mental note to contact Aria and Spencer later on in the week.

Emily honestly slightly dreaded seeing her girlfriend, but at least it would take her mind off a certain blonde. She quickly considered telling Kendra what happened earlier but she decided not to.

 _You're being melodramatic Emily. Do NOT allow this to get in between you and Kendra._

And Emily buried deep her emotions and put on a brave face and a wide smile for her girlfriend. A talent she had mastered perfectly.

Kendra slung off her shoes and slumped down next to Em on the sofa. She curled into her, whilst Emily put her arm around her.

"Hey baby, how was the first day on the job?"

Emily leaned down and kissed her girlfriend on the head, whilst Kendra pulled herself in closer to her girlfriend. Emily's top had risen a little at the side and it was enough to make Kendra feel like her complete body was on fire.

"Ugh it was long. We met the manager at the airport and you could already tell she was going to be a complete and utter bitch. She threw around her orders and Tia and me have literally been running around doing her dirty work. I hate female bosses. Always trying to prove a point"

Kendra threw her head back against the back of the sofa. She was near enough done with this day already.

Emily sensed how stressed her girlfriend was so she placed her hand on her shoulder and started massaging her tense muscles, gaining soft moans from her girlfriend and resulted into her turning round for a full back rub.

"Keep it up Kenny. I'm proud of you and this is a massive deal. Don't allow a passive aggressive bitch put you down. She has nothing on you."

Kendra smiled at her Emily's sweet words. Her girlfriend was extremely protective and she wasn't going to moan about that. She turned to face her girlfriend and heard her own stomach rumble. Both girls burst out laughing.

"And on that note, I think it's time I ordered food. I cannot be bothered to cook after today."

Kendra placed a gentle kiss on Emily's lips, causing Em's eyes to flutter and shut, but the sight she saw when she opened her eyes wasn't what she imagined and it gave her a deep, raw pain in the pit of her stomach.

 _Pull your shit together Emily Fields._

* * *

Alison sat at the bar with her legs crossed, swinging her legs back and forth, whilst sipping on a glass of wine. When Cece demanded they went out like old times and explored Santa Monica's party scene, Alison was extremely reluctant. She wasn't one for partying on the best of days, but honestly she wasn't one for turning down a drink and after the thought of Emily haunting her all day she needed something to take her mind of all this emotional crap.

 _You don't do emotions Alison._

Amy had been suffocating her all night, so she begged Cece to take her off her hands, just for a few minutes. She needed space to breathe. To collect her thoughts and try and push them as far back in the back of her mind as possible.

All eyes had been on Alison since she entered the club. She was dressed in a white jumpsuit, with a plunging neckline and a belt hugging on to her curves, but to be honest she didn't give a shit tonight. She sat and laughed to herself. If this was back when she was in high school, before A- or should she say her brother- had ripped her life apart, she would of demanded attention of any bystander, but Ali had honestly changed, just not when it came to feelings. Feelings were for the weak and she was anything but that.

Alison was quickly caught off guard when she saw an athletic brunette in the corner of her eye. The blonde's palms started sweating and she could feel the bile from her stomach start to bubble and begin to travel its way up. The brunette turned round and it was reveled to be just a random partygoer. She was nowhere near as beautiful as her Emily.

The former ice queen took a large swig of her drink and released a long sigh. Unfortunately for her, her thoughts drifted off to Emily again and just as she was about to get too caught up in her feelings, she felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist, which made her jump back.

"Amy, can you not fucking do that?!"

"Oh lighten up Alison. I couldn't help it, you just look so-"

"Okay I get it Amy, you've been saying how good I look all night. I think you've had one too many. I think it's time to leave."

Alison had morals. This girl wasn't her girlfriend, wasn't someone she cared about but she wasn't going to take advantage of someone who had been drinking this amount, especially in public.

"No. We're not leaving yet! CECE!"

The brunette was yelling for Cece to beg her to make Ali change her mind, but no one, especially Cece, disagreed with Alison DiLaurentis.

Amy turned to Alison sharply and shouted over the loud music

"You know when we get back home we should totally go away on holiday together! I was thinking Paris".

Alison tensed. As images of her precious Emily flooded through her mind, she could slowly feel her heart race and a migraine coming on. And on that note she grabbed hold of Amy's hand, pulled her hard towards her and started to nibble on her ear lobe.

"Lets leave. Now. Once we get back I'm going to ruin you"

Alison pulled away from Amy's ear and the assistant was a jumbling mess. And on that note, Ali tugged Amy towards the exit, not even giving Cece a second thought. Once Alison had her mind set on something, she made sure it went her way.

 _Fuck the pain away Alison. Fuck it all._

* * *

Kendra growled when she heard her alarm. It was her second day on the job with Miss Rollins and her company and she was dreading it. This woman made her feel uncomfortable and Kendra never allows anyone to make her feel like that, but this was no ordinary woman, this was someone who could make or break her dream in the blink of a eye. Kendra was not going to be pissing her off intentionally anytime soon.

Emily stirred when her girlfriend left their bed.

"Kenny, I have the day off. Do you want me to drive you to work?"

The swimmer yawned and stretched and slightly felt a twinge of guilt slip over her again. Her dreams last night were not filled with thoughts of her girlfriend that was for sure.

"You can if you want Em, I honestly don't mind. Why don't you have a cheeky extra few hours in bed? You've been run off your feet recently"

Emily sat up and looked at her girlfriend in front of her. She was busy getting her stuff prepared for the day a head and to say she looked stressed would be an understatement.

"Hey, Kendra. Calm down okay? I'll get ready now and as soon as you're ready I'll drive you okay?"

Kendra turned round to face Emily and smiled sweetly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

And them 8 words made Emily feel like complete shit.

* * *

Alison was Amy free for another day and she felt great. That girl was a complete hand full, and no longer for the good reasons. She knew that after this show, she was going to have to let her go from the company, even if Ali was to blame for this all.

Today was her last day dealing with the two inters she had hired and then the rest of her team would be taking over. Alison was never one to shy away from her job, she loved it way too much and heck she fought hard to get where she was. It was the only thing she had, that didn't make her insides burn with regret and pain. She decided to meet in a casual place, to make the two girls feel a little more relaxed than yesterday. She had a complete 9 hour schedule for them to assist with and she wanted to make sure they were informed the correct information, hence why she was so adamant on tending to them herself for the first two days.

The setting around her was cozy. It was a cute little café' about 20 minutes from the arena the show would be held at. It was full of fairy lights and old books and had a constant smell of baking in the air.

Alison glanced at her watch to check the time and whilst doing so her first intern Tia walked though the door. They greeted each other, ordered some coffee and made some small talk. Alison decided that Tia was extremely intelligent and actually found her to be very interesting.

After 10 minutes of small talk, she received a phone call from Amy. She was rambling on about some financial issues that had arisen because the invoices hadn't been sent out properly, but Alison was finding it hard to hear her. The reception in this café' was awful and the call kept dropping, so she excused herself from Tia's company to take the call outside, whilst rolling her eyes in the process (obviously).

Just as Alison exited the café', she glanced down at her phone to check the time and whilst doing so she was brought out of her little bubble by the sound of a car door being slammed shut. There standing feet away from her was Kendra, her other intern waving goodbye to someone in the car. Alison decided to stop being nosey and re enter to café, telling Amy she would call her back later.

Little did Alison know the love of her life was right in the front of her.

* * *

Alison's working day had come to and end. Back at her hotel, she kicked of her heels and relaxed on the queen-sized bed in the middle of the room.

She stared up at the ceiling, with a blank expression having her usual thoughts that consumed her. All of a sudden Alison's phone started ringing which brought her out of her dreamy haze. She stared at the caller ID and contemplated ignoring the call. Instead she answered.

"Hello you. It's been a while" Alison was slightly confused.

"Ali D. I Miss you, NYC is not the same without you. I was wondering do you still need help on this new project? Cece emailed me saying you might"

Alison noted that she would be having serious words with Cece later.

"L.A is a bit short notice for you now isn't it Hanna?"

...

* * *

 **To be continued :)**

 **Love you guys and i hope you all enjoyed the 7x01! CAN WE JUST DISCUSS THAT EMISON SCENE THOUGH O M G.**


End file.
